Turok Vs. Godzilla
by Anguirus111
Summary: When the King of Monsters shows up, Turok is given a quest to destroy him. But is Turok part of a much a larger plan?


Note: I've rarely played Turok so if some of these things I describe don't fall into place with the Turok Universe just think 

Note: I've rarely played Turok so if some of these things I describe don't fall into place with the Turok Universe just think that it's in an alternate universe.

Town of New Calypso: The citizens peacefully went to work living their lives peacefully by growing crops, selling, and bartering.Eventually their calendar date reached July 7th.While most people shrug off this day, one old man in particular stands in the middle of the street yelling at the citizens. 

"We must continue making the sacrifices!The gods will be angry at us!" he yells.A group of young citizens walked up to him.

"Hey old man.No one believes that hokey sacrifice stuff.Whatever you sacrificed to must be long gone," said one of them.

"No!No, if we don't make the sacrifice, they will be angry," said the old man.

"Whatever," said another of the young people.Before leaving they shove the old man to the ground before leaving.

"They will all pay," he said.A man walks over to him helping him up.

"Thank you.And you are?" he asked.

"Names Turok," came the reply.

"Thank you, the names Jebediah Springfield," the old man said.

"What do you mean by 'they will be angry'," said Turok.

"Years ago we made sacrifices to appease the gods.Recently the decided to stop sending the sacrifices to the gods, I know trouble is looming," said Jebediah.

"Well if they come, let me know," said Turok walking off.Jebediah just nodded his head.

That night.The trees started rustling as the birds took off flying into the trees.Then an intense rumbling was heard.The rumbling woke up everyone in the town.

"Turn on the searchlights," said the town leader.Several lights went off shining through the trees.Instantly the forest burst alive and within fifteen minutes the city was trampled and most everyone was dead.

Five miles out of town: Turok was headed off to the next town when he heard the screams coming from New Calypso with the distinctive roar of a group of dinosaurs.Turok ran back towards the town.When he got there he yanked out his tekbow and cautiously walked through the town.He looked and saw the destruction and the dead and trampled people.Instantly he saw Jebediah barely clinging to life.

"Jebediah, what happenedhere?" asked Turok.

"The gods have expressed their disproval," said Jebediah before dying.

"I will avenge this town," said Turok somenly.A person appeared walking into town.

"What happened here?" the person asked.

"Why should you care?" asked Turok.

"Because this was my hometown.I was coming back for a visit," said the man.

"Well, they're dead," said Turok.He looked up and saw sadness and rage entering the mans eyes.

"What did this?" the man asked.Turok was already examining a three toed footprint.He figured the depth of the footprint, the space between the toes, and the distance between the two feet.

"Well?" asked the man.

"There is only one creature that could possibly have made such a footprint.I've never encountered this creature before but I've heard of it.I thought it was only a myth," said Turok.

"A myth?" asked the man.

"Yeah.This is one of the few dino's that will go out of their way to kill you.Not many dino's will do that.Believe me, I know.The only reason a dino would go out of its way to kill you would be if you invaded its territory or disturbed its nest.Your town was here for awhile and I've found no evidence of an egg, taken or destroyed," said Turok.

"What's its name," said the man.

"Godzillasaurus," said Turok.

"Whatever.The name isn't important, what it did does," said the man.

"Well, not a lot I can do.I must be going," said Turok.

"Help me," demanded the man.

"No can do.I don't hunt for revenge.I hunt for survival," said Turok.

"Fine then, be that way," said the man.He ran off into the jungle taking out a shotgun and bow and arrow.Turok sighed and left.The man kept running into the jungle searching for the dinosaurs.

1 hr. later: The man discovered the Godzillasaurus nest.Looking around he saw four adults and two juveniles.

"It's time for you to die," said the man.He then took out his bow and arrow and fired killing one of the infants as the arrow plunged through it.The Godzillasaurus' roared at the unseen attacker.

"Don't worry, I have some for you too," said the man.He took out rifle and blasted away one of the adults.The others discovered where he was and charged him.

"I don't think so," the man said.Taking out a controller he pressed a button on it.The remaining three dinosaurs were caught in a large explosion.They all fell down dead.The remainder was a baby Godzillasaurus hopping around the nest.The man walked up to it.

"Now you will experience the pain I have felt as I throw you into the cave of death," said the man.He picked up the juvenile and stuffed it into a bag.He then walked off towards a nearby cave.

"No one who's gone in there has ever come back and those who did didn't live long," said the man.He threw the bag into the cave and walked away.The man left knowing that the creature would soon die a painful, horrible death.Little did he know that the creature would not die but that it would mutate.

Five Years Later: The man had started a family and began a prosperous mining business.He had completely forgotten about the baby dino as he prepared for his children to grow up.

Back in the cave: the dino had also grown as well.It roared in pain as every cell in its body mutated.The creature started growing substantially in size.It had already grown into a full adult and its mind had developed as well.The dino now had twice the normal I.Q. of a regular Godzillasaurus.The creature also remembered the man who had killed his family.Note: It was discovered years later that the cave was full of nuclear radiation.

Ten Years later: The man taught his children how to operate the family business as well as how to fight off dinosaurs.

The Cave: The creature was now larger than before and had grown a fourth toe on both feet.Even though it was outside the cave its body was attracting the nuclear energy stored in the cave.Also, its back had started growing three rows of dorsal fins, halfway grown.The creature learned that it could destroy nearby trees with its quickly developing nuclear beam it could shoot from its mouth.

Twenty years later: The man's children had all left and started their own families.The man knew his future was set and that nothing could stop him.

The remains of the old village: A raptor was sniffing at the remains of the place while looking for food.A large shadow loomed over it.As the raptor looked up and realized what had caused the shadow, it attempted to run away from it but a giant foot came down crushing the raptor and causing the ground to vibrate.The creature, now 164 ft. tall, knew that it was time to seek out and destroy the man who had destroyed him and his kind.The creature knew it was the only of its now mutated kind and that it was the last of the Godzillasaurus'.The man would pay for destroying its race.

Caves seventy five miles away: Turok was deep in a restless sleep.In his mind he was in a city full of destruction.Everywhere people were either dead or dying.As he looked a small orb flew down and floated in front of him.

"Turok," it said.

"Who are you?" Turok asked.

"I am the keeper of continuity.I require your help," said the orb.

"What for?" Turok asked.

"There is a creature out there that must be stopped and you must do it.You must stop this creature from destroying our planet as others of its kind have done so in other universes.Here is the weapon that will assist you but you get only one shot," said the orb.A rocket launcher appeared next to him labeled Cadmium-520.

"What is its name?" Turok asked.A light shown from the orb showed the creature in all of its glory.(This Godzilla looks like the one from Godzilla 2000)

"Godzilla," said the orb before everything faded away.Immediately Turok woke up and looked around.Next to him he saw the weapon as to which to destroy the monster.

"I must stop this monster," said Turok solemnly.

Remains of the village:Godzilla had started walking off to destroy the man who had destroyed him.Godzilla roared out a challenge to all who would oppose him.The roar was heard for miles around and the towns that heard it started preparing for the defenses.

The orb meanwhile had returned to the place where it came.It flew to a large castle near one of the oceans.As it flew inside it went down a series of hallways emerging in a large open room.Inside the room was large monster shackled to a wall.

"Master," said the orb.A mist floated up in front of the orb.

"Did he get it," said the mist.

"Oh yes.Master Doom," said the orb.

"Excellent.With Godzilla out of the way nothing will stop my taking of this world as I possess this monster.Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Doom along with the orb.The monster bellowed out loudly.

Author's note: For the reviews could you put if you want the monster to be King Ghidorah or Megaguirus.If you don't know what they look like you can search on the internet.Whoever wins, that will be the monster that I write about in the future.


End file.
